<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wilted Fluorescence by Neocybex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264820">Wilted Fluorescence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neocybex/pseuds/Neocybex'>Neocybex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied eventual happy ending, M/M, Megatron's Mountains Of Regret, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neocybex/pseuds/Neocybex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron finds Starscream's statute in the Necroworld. It's empty.</p><p>Elsewhere, they find a flower, a spark still clinging to life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron &amp; Starscream, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wilted Fluorescence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losineko/gifts">Losineko</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift based on my friend's wonderful AU, which you can find on her tumblr &gt; https://losineko.tumblr.com/post/623323452415328256/yes-hello-tell-me-literally-everything-about-the</p><p>And, at Losi- your request for me to write something based on this was the thing that got us talking in the first place. Your AU both breaks and makes my heart and I hope I've done this bit justice!<br/>I'm really happy we met and started talking. You're a wonderful person. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I. STARSCREAM OF VOS.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Megatron imagined it to mock him. To stand there, proudly, watching him with well-deserved scorn and a sneer on his face. </p><p>That is perhaps why he's been so reluctant to make the trek to Starscream’s statue. Hesitance grips at his spark from the second he learned of its existence.</p><p>Hesitance that was well-founded. Megatron realizes that now, standing in front of the pedestal.</p><p>Where he assumed there would be something to remind him of his mistakes, remind him to do <em>better </em>even if the motivation behind it was partially out of spite, there stands nothing.</p><p>The pedestal is empty. </p><p>Megatron falls to his knees and laughs. Blue flowers crush beneath the weight of his frame but he hasn't got it in himself to care. </p><p>He touches the letters engraved in the pedestal. Traces the name delicately with a reverent touch. </p><p>“Why?” Megatron demands of it. He balls his servo into a fist. “You had <em>everything</em>. I have <em>nothing</em>. And yet, it is you they take.”</p><p>It isn't fair, Megatron thinks. Even if his reasons for mourning were, to an extent, purely selfish. Agonizing regret threatens to crush his spark and he curls his servo around the hinges of his chest plates, crushing the edges of the delicate metal.</p><p>“You never gave me the chance to speak to you again. Is that your final act of defiance towards me, Starscream? Your <em> victory </em>?”</p><p>The empty statue doesn't answer him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>II. RESIDUE. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> telling </em>you, this isn't a good idea–”</p><p>“It isn't about what <em> he </em>needs–”</p><p>“Think about it! He's <em> Megatron</em>, who knows–”</p><p>“You should put it back. It's not doing anyone any good knowing that–”</p><p>The conversation pauses when an eavesdropping Megatron triggers the automatic release of the doors and unwittingly reveals himself. </p><p>Two pairs of narrowed optics snap in his direction when he arrives.</p><p>“What did I need to see?” Megatron asks, pointedly ignoring the accusatory glares cast at him. Despite Rodimus’ best efforts to hound him out of the room, Megatron quickly pushes past him and sizes up the medic, arms crossed. The intensity of Ratchet’s scowl only increases. Yes, Megatron would have more luck trying to intimidate an inanimate object than the likes of <em>him</em>.</p><p>“You–”</p><p>Rodimus tries at nonchalance and shuffles in front of the display, clearly trying to hide it from Megatron. It does the opposite of what his co-captain intended. Megatron’s gaze fixes on the figure on the display.</p><p>Words fail him. His mouth hangs open but his vocalizer produces nothing but silence, stunned by what– or rather <em>who– </em>he sees.</p><p>“Starscream.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>III. FLOWER.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The blue flower buzzes around his neck. </p><p><em> Residual spark energy</em>, Ratchet told him. <em> A lingering connection to our world.</em></p><p>Megatron’s lips twitch up in what is unmistakably the beginnings of a smile. He brushes his digits against the petals, which cast him in a fluorescent glow. </p><p>Alone in his temporary quarters, Megatron indulges and speaks to the flower – to <em> Starscream</em>.</p><p>“Tenacious,” he says, “is what you are. Have always been. I was counting on my own spark fizzling out before yours ever would. Fitting, that even without a spark, you cling to life still.”</p><p>Megatron reclines on the slab, supporting his head with his servos. “I've always liked that about you. I opted not to say so as I’d imagine your ego would simply swell up and consume us <em> all </em>.” </p><p>He chuckles. “It is odd. You may not even hear me at all. Yet I cannot help myself to count on the small chance that you do.” The only aspect of this one-sided conversation that unnerves him is the lack of back-talk. </p><p>“You'd tell me to shut up,” Megatron fills in for him. He offlines his optics and indulges in his imagination. “I figure you have some words for me. Many more than I do for you.”</p><p>Yes, that's right.</p><p>Because Megatron only has three words for Starscream.</p><p>
  <em> I am sorry. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos/a comment if you enjoyed! It helps me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>